destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Erelye's Sidequest
Erelye's Library: Wrath of the Lobster God, also known as Erelye's Sidequest, was a sidequest created by TheLordErelye during Act 3 of Destroy the Godmodder 2. It was originally introduced to cure Erelye's amnesia, but it eventually spiraled into a very large battle concerning hordes of enemies. The sidequest was the first major event to develop Erelye as a character, and several players participated in it. For killing the sidequest's final boss, a Spoil of War was granted to Nimbleguy. History Erelye's Library: Wrath of the Lobster God started when a curse cast by a Light Elemental began to stimulate the growth (metaphorically) of Erelye's self-induced amnesia, which was brought upon himself some half a millennium ago, due to the visions of Eldritch Abominations being too much to handle. The amnesia began to erase his memories. Eventually, he forgot the warding incantation for the barrier holding the visions at bay. This brought upon extreme physical and mental pain, and it was realized that only the power of the Mental Rejuvenation Flame could save him. Luckily, some came to his aid, notably Nimble, Amperzand, and Leonstar. Erelye allowed them into his Library to research the way to create them, as he was banned from ever directly using his Infusion Altar to ever create them by the High Council. Erelye then introduced a set of mechanics to balance the obtaining of the flames, while still containing a bit of fun as well. They wandered about the Library, with pen-and-paper in hand and Jar Helm on head, (basically an open jar strapped to a person's head, which is usually used to collect liquids) researching and unlocking new things to craft and new concepts to understand as they went. There were a few monsters they had to fight, until Erelye's amnesia was eradicated. He began to ascend, his text turning pure silver, until the Layline Orbital Eldritch Mechanism (LOEM) fired its beam, focused with the energy of every layline in GodCraft, at him. As he hurtled back down to Minecraftia, silver aura dissipating, the players involved (including Erelye) noticed that The Shield, the magical barrier designed by the Archmagus Fanindir, (technically Erelye, but not really) had been distorted near the blast. Beyond the Shield was... pure horror. Hundreds of thousands of Demons and Eldritch Abominations locked in combat, vying for supremacy of Minecraftia, all right outside our now open doorstep. The demons and abominations poured into the server, but were unable to actually terrorize anybody without first defeating the players in the Library. Now, it is kind of like the Scratch, as in the players have four turns to survive this time, until the Wisp Stone sends in reinforcements, enough to create a standstill. Then, the three other players along with Erelye will teleport up to the LOEM and activate the Entropy Generator, which will deactivate the distortion, thus repairing the Shield. Oh, and we have a time limit due to the fact that the entire castle will be flooded by Lux Essentia (basically light essence) in five turns, so they will have a turn to activate the Generator when the Wisp Stone is done gathering energy. Mechanics Erelye introduced a large amount of new mechanics when preparing for the sidequest. These are copy-pasted from the original posts. Research Research is the Theoretcial aspect of the sidequest. Around the Library, you will find little tidbits of knowledge and things that will help you on your quest. A table of them is below: Name Effect Knowledge Fragment 10% Discount on research time Tome of Wisdom Discoveries made are 15% more effective Arcane Scroll Offers a small decrease in your Research time. However, it will only work on one Research. Erelye's Thaumonomicon Grants a 15.5082% discount on Research time (that is a decimal, not a comma) There are multiple of the first three scattered about the Library. This is designed as a little bonus feature so you can go about and explore. These Artifacts can be traded with other players. Inside the Library, Chaos Elementals and Poltergeists occasionally cause... disturbances. They will cause a Storm of Scrolls to occur. If you can get in and grab a few of the papers flying in the maelstrom, there is a good chance you will obtain an Artifact. These Storms will occur randomly during exploration. There are two sides to Research: Normal, and Forbidden. Normal is just regular charge times, and Forbidden is special. You will get much lower charge times on your Research, but you will go (slightly) crazy and the Random Number Generator Gods will send hallucinations to attack you, who cannot be harmed by anybody else. Here is a bit of the Research: Level zero: Lesser MRF Notes: Completed upon entry to Library. Level one: Standard MRF Level two: Flame Assembler Notes: Allows you to put nine MRF-s together to obtain a Condensed version, which is more effective than the Standard or Lesser Versions. Level two: Pure Wisdom Notes: Offers a 5% discount to Research. Level two: Base Erelyean Theorem Notes: Allows you to see Elementals, Poltergeists, and Aura Nodes through the shelves without need for Goggles. Level three: Greater MRF Notes: The most powerful form of the MRF. Level three: Erelyean Theorem Notes: Allows you to see where one Artifact is hidden, usable once per round. Level three: Crucible of Souls Notes: Can only be obtained through Forbidden, and you obtain Taint and slight bits of quicksilver from it by sacrificing Elementals, Golems, and NOT players. Level one researches take five posts to complete, two takes seven, and three takes ten. This, of course, can be boosted via the use of Artifacts. Practical Practical, or Alchemical, is the application of the research you obtain. This one has an amusing system. Due to me liking it, there are three more random events called the Ichor Storm, Quicksilver Shower, and the Tainted Downpour. You can capture these three liquids in jars, and use them to fuel your experiments in the sidequest. Ichor is the best and rarest, followed by the Quicksilver, and finally the Taint. You may wear a Jar Helm to capture these during Exploration. Here is a table of what this stuff does: Name Effect Ichor Instantly finish creating an item. Quicksilver Offers a 10% decrease in crafting time. Taint Slightly reduces the Insanity obtained during Forbidden Research. Items are created in the Infusion Altar. This room has already been found. You need to research items to be able to create them in the Altar. If you say something along the lines of: I use a jar of (insertliquidname) on my (item crafted), you will use up a jar of the specified liquid (assuming you have it) to boost your item. Please note there are some hidden Researches that will allow you to craft items for use in the Battlefield after the sidequest is over. Also, note that only six players can be in the Library at a time. Inventory A new inventory system was introduced in the Sidequest to make it easier to duel other players or entities. A description is below: So, to make this easier, I am going to use Erelye as an example. Primary Weapon: Conclave Window Secondary Weapon: None. Augmentation/Off Hand: Hazel Wand Melee: Vesperium Inksword Ranged: Fusion Arch Armor: Dark Robes Spells Equipped: Erelye's Mist Arcane Protection Telekinesis Shadowbeam Unequiped Spells/Spellbook: (long list of partially useless spells) Other items: So, as you can see, the Primary Weapon is where you put your favorite/most useful weapon. You can just stick any weapon in there, if you wish. I would put my Hazel Wand there, but it fits underneath the Augmentation category. Then, put another useful/powerful weapon in your secondary slot. The Augmentation category is where you put all your staves, wands, and other magic implements. The ranged section is self-explanatory. You put all your guns, bows, and other ranged things in there. The Armor section has room for the four armor pieces, or an alchemized bit of clothing. Now, the Spells equipped section. YOU MAY ONLY HAVE 4 SPELLS EQUIPPED AT A TIME! You may switch them out at any time, but cannot use them in the post you equip them, for balancing reasons. Then, you put your Spellbook. This is where you store all your other spells. Finally, we have the Other Items section. This is where you put basically everything you cannot fit into other categories. Aftermath * Introduced a large amount of charges, story posts, and other miscellany from Erelye, such as the idea that he may or may not be performing a large amount of rather questionable research and experimentation in a fortress next to nobody has access to. * Said experimentation and research includes drills capable of mining bedrock, vis-energized systems designed for orbital bombardment, stakeouts in the forest surrounding Grayhold on the matter of the Crimson Cult, and the testing and creation of the Hazel Wand in the entirety. * Other projects in Grayhold Citadel include the obtaining and collection of as much knowledge and as many ancient artifacts as possible, the containment and study of powerful demonic and eldritch creatures, advanced sorcery, and the mental enslavement of said creatures. * Grayhold Citadel is directly responsible for the army Erelye is currently commanding in the Massive Battle of Armies, the Heretic Grayholdium. * Introduced Darnalucus as a reoccurring character. * Granted several players powerful artifacts, such as New Dawn, the Staff of Knowledge, the Voided Scepter, and the Spoil of War titled The Silver Eye, spawned from the corpse(?) of Quen-Athar. The direct aftermath of EL:WotLG includes the annihilation of several trillion demons by Tabletopian forces, the near-destruction and rebuilding of Grayhold Citadel, and the introduction of Erelye as the eccentric elven mage inventor he is. Category:Sidequest Category:Event Category:DTG2 Category:Erelye